I'm Waiting For You
by Darkchilde
Summary: Pre-Higher Ground; All Juliette wants is love...


Disclaimer: Juliette is FFC. Matt is mine. Don't sue. "I'm Waiting For You" is by Aleica Elliot.   
  
I"m Waiting For You  
  
  
She had another one tonight.   
  
Juliette Waybourn stared at herself in the mirror, and cringed at what she saw. No matter how much weight she lost, her hips never got any smaller, and her waist never got any smaller. Closing her eyes, she fought the sudden on rush of tears that threatened at her eyes.   
  
If she cried, she's ruin her make-up, and she'd have to do it all over again. If she had to do that, then her date, whats-his-name, would wait, and he wouldn't like that.   
  
If he had to wait, he wouldn't ask her out again. He might even tell his friends not to ask her out. If she didn't get asked out, didn't go on dates, her mother would have something ELSE to gripe at her about.   
  
Juliette sniffed, touched the cornor of her eye when a drop of water tried to trickle out. She stopped the tear before it began, and plastered her fake smile on her face.   
  
"You look great tonight!" She practiced her opening line in the mirror, still smiling at her image. Sounded alright. Guess it was time to make her 'grand entrance' now. Sighing, the young woman, turned and left the safety of her room, and headed downstairs to smile brightly at whatever jock had asked her out this time, and pretend she was having a good time.   
  
Her date turned from talking to husband number four when she pushed through the expensive looking doors, and skip-walked into the room. He smiled brightly at her, and she forced her most fake looking smile back at him.   
  
His hair was, she thought, an ugly shade of blonde, and his eyes were too small and too..blue, for her taste. She liked darker guys, with deep brown eyes that you could get lost in.   
  
"Jules, you look great!" His voice was too high and too squeaky, too. She liked deeper, gruffer sounding voices. The way men SHOULD sound.   
  
"Thanks." She hated it when people she didn't like called her Jules. Only her friends should call her that.   
  
What friends?   
  
"You look great tonight, too!" Juliette added, adapting her practice for earlier to flow with the conversation.   
  
~I've heard your voice,I've felt your touch   
But only in dreams have I felt this much   
I've not seen your face,I don't know your name   
But here in my heart you have a place   
I'm not for sure,but I believe   
You're out there waiting for me   
  
His name was Matt. She remembered now, after husband number 4 called him that. They were sitting in Matt's very expensive car, listening to the most "in" music, and Matt was talking about the coolest people.   
  
Juliette could care less. She had quite listening somewhere around the end of her drive way, just smiling and nodding every now and again at him, and wishing that he would shut up. She hated guys that talked a lot, and Matt definately was a talker.   
  
He was talking about himself. She wasn't surprised; the only thing that guys like Matt HAD to talk about was themselves, and other people. They always said exceedingly nice things about themselves, none of it true, and very nasty things about others, none of IT true.   
  
As far as she could tell, the only thing that guys like Matt COULD talk about were lies.   
  
~I'm waiting for you,biding my time   
Keeping my heart from crossing over the line   
Counting the days until my dreams come true   
I'm waiting for you,taking it slow   
Until the moment that I can let go   
One day I know I'll say I do   
I'm waiting for you   
  
Why can't I just find one guy that actually CARES about what I think? Juliette wondered to herself, nodding her head as Matt said something exceptionally biting about one of the girls at school, Christina something or other.   
  
Juliette actually liked Christina. She never lied, was exceedingly blunt, and once ran off one of some asshole that tried to grope Juliette behind the blechers. She wasn't even sure that she had gotten a chance to thank Christina for that.   
  
But she was "weird" and "a bitch" according to Matt, and therefore, Juliette had to go along with whatever he said. He was, after all, one of the most popular guys in school. Even if he was a bastard.  
  
~I can go on a date and have a good time   
But you're always there in the back of my mind  
I'll know it's you when you take my hand   
And right by your side is where I will stand   
I know how good it's gonna be   
The moment that you find me   
  
Matt was still talking about himself, when Juliette tuned back into the conversation when they reached the resturant a fifteen minutes later. As far as she could tell, he hadn't said anything intresting at all.   
  
They reached the restraunt, and he was a perfect gentlemen. He complimented her profusely, and she smiled and said thank you every time he did, and then went back to ignoring him, picking at the very expensive meal that he had bought her.   
  
Juliette had to bite her tongue when he started in on Christina again. She didn't smile when she nodded this time. Instead, she viciously stabbed a peice of lettece, and cut it into little bitty bits. Matt was such a bastard.   
  
Why had she agreed to go on a date with him? Because he's popular and handsome, and rich. Her mother's voice answered the question she had asked in her mind.   
  
Even if he is a bastard.   
  
They finished there meal, and Juliette begged off from "cruising" (making out), pleading a sick headache. They were walking toward the car, when Matt noticed the people sitting across the street.  
  
"God, look at that scum." He suddenly sneered, pointing with his chin at a group of Spanish teenagers hanging out on the steps of an apartment building across the street. Juliette looked, and pasted the correct disgusted look on her face.   
  
"Scum." She agreed, adding the proper amount of disgust to her words. But then her eyes fell on one of the young men, playing with a little girl, and her heart nearly stopped beating.   
  
He was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. His black hair feel in his face, and he lifted a hand to brush it back. Even from across the street, she could see his huge, deep brown eyes, and she nearly swallowed his tongue. A little girl of about five was sitting in his lap, and he was showing her how to tie her shoes, with such gentle patience that she thought she wsa going to cry. He looked like he could be everything she wanted, and more.   
  
"Probably his brat." Matt had saw her looking at the young man. His words shook her out of her stupor, and she pasted the disgusted look back on her face.  
  
"Probably." But the word didn't come out the way she wanted it too, so she made a bee line for the car trying to get away from the beautiful man that could have been her soul mate.   
  
~I'm waiting for you,biding my time   
Keeping my heart from crossing over the line   
Counting the days until my dreams come true   
I'm waiting for you,taking it slow   
Until the moment that I can let go   
One day I know I'll say I do   
I'm waiting for you   



End file.
